Episode II-II Early Queen Move
'''Episode II-II Early Queen Move '''is the seventh episode of the Anime adaptation. This episode introduces the metaworld and Purgatory as Battler and Beatrice's main battleground. Synopsis Battler and Beatrice begin their debate of logic vs magic in the metaworld as the Ushiromiya family begins their conference on Rokkenjima. However, an unexpected guest has arrived. Plot Summary First Half Maria looks through a store window at some Halloween decorations, wanting to celebrate and dress up as a witch. Rosa drags her away from the storefront as she cries out for treats. The two of them board a train, heading for the family conference as Maria continues crying for treats. A kind old lady offers Maria a piece of candy, which she gladly takes. Rosa asks her to give it back, saying she can't take candy from strangers; Maria refuses, and Rosa tries to wrest it out of her hands. Maria starts crying and Rosa angrily slaps her repeatedly, stopping once she realizes she sees the other passengers' reactions. Meanwhile at Rokkenjima, Krauss and Natsuhi are making preparations for the conference. They want to prevent the siblings from meeting with Kinzo at any cost. Shannon is folding sheets in the servant room, looking out the window at the gray clouds rolling in. Kanon sits next to her, reminding her of the "important guest" coming that day. Shannon gets confused as to what he means and leaves. Inside a bathroom at the airport, George is speaking into the mirror and practicing how he'll propose to Shannon. Rudolf, who was inside a stall and could hear him the entire time, comes out and gives him some advice. Battler, Eva, Hideyoshi, Rudolf, and Kyrie are then sitting in a rest area as Rosa buys Maria a pumpkin-shaped candy. Battler comments how it's October, playfully teasing Maria and asking for a treat; she then gives him an extra pumpkin candy. Maria is sad that she couldn't wear a costume to the conference, and Battler asks her what costume: the witch Beatrice. Back at the mansion, Jessica is gazing up at the portrait of Beatrice as Kumasawa arrives. She asks her about Beatrice and Rokkenjima's past. Kumasawa explains that Beatrice is Rokkenjima's "other master", and rules the island at night. Rokkenjima used to be an island called Azukishima, "Azuki" being a corruption of "Akujiki". The area used be feared by sailors for the large amount of shipwrecks that happened nearby. Evil spirits were also said to gather on Akujikishima until a travelling Buddhist priest built a shrine to pacify them. Kumasawa mentions how last summer, the shrine was destroyed by a bolt of lightning; she believes that Beatrice may have been summoned by the newly-freed evil spirits and will show up at the conference, giving an eerie smile. Kinzo and Nanjo are playing chess in his study when Kinzo gets up; he's sensed that the "vultures" have arrived and goes to the window, anticipating Beatrice's roulette. Battler and the family are walking through the rose garden, talking about the origins of Halloween; it takes place during a time where the human world interacts with the other world, making it a prime opportunity for witches. Maria looks at her lollipop, hoping that Beatrice will really appear. Just then, time seems to stop and the world loses color; a metaworld conversation has begun. Beatrice appears and states how the pieces are now lined up. Another Battler appears next to her, announcing his resolve to deny Beatrice. She expects to play with Battler endlessly, likening it to torture; Beatrice plans to fight Battler until he surrenders and gives in completely to magic, and Battler likewise feels the same way. Time resumes, and Battler asks Maria who Beatrice is. Rosa stops her before she can say anything. As the rest of the family enters the mansion, Rosa slaps Maria again. She's grown tired of Maria talking about witches all the time, saying how she's nine years old and should know better. She grabs Maria's candy, having bought it earlier to keep Maria happy after the train incident, and crushes it under her foot. Maria looks at her in tears, asking Rosa to "defeat the bad witch". Kanon watched the entire event unfold and asks if Maria is alright; she gives an evil laugh in response, saying Beatrice could easily fix her candy. Kanon asks if Maria knows Beatrice, to which she says they're friends and that they're going to play today. Inside the mansion, the conference starts, with Natsuhi giving her siblings the excuse that Kinzo is holed up inside his study with research and won't see them. Eva thinks that, having three months left to live, Kinzo is too sick to even get out of bed. The rain clouds grow more intense and become visible through the window, when Rosa realizes that Maria is still outside. She runs out to find her looking sadly at her candy. Rosa hugs her and profusely apologizes for abandoning her. Maria doesn't blame Rosa for hitting her, instead blaming it on the "bad witch" that possessed her. Maria then looks behind Rosa to see Beatrice standing there; she's no longer wearing a dress and instead has a formal suit and skirt. Maria offers her a piece of candy as Beatrice offers to fix the one that got crushed. She closes Maria's eyes and throws the crushed candy in the air, where it transforms into golden butterflies and then transforms back in her hand, good as new. Rosa, having witnessed this amazing display of magic, is at a loss for words. Maria gets handed a letter by Beatrice, who makes her promise not to open it until the right time, calling it an invitation to the Golden Land. Beatrice gives another letter to Rosa, asking her to read it when the family is gathered for dinner. Beatrice enters the mansion, greeted by Genji. As they go upstairs, Kyrie exits the parlor and looks at the new guest. The metaworld appears again and Beatrice talks about adding herself as a piece on the "gameboard"; Battler's main theory for denying Beatrice only worked because nobody ever actually saw Beatrice. She mocks Battler, asking if he'll give up on the very first move; Battler says he won't give up so easily as the clock strikes 11:30. Second Half Kanon is pouring tea for Beatrice inside the VIP room as she explains her reason for coming to Rokkenjima: she's come to fulfill Kinzo's promise and take everything back to the Golden Land. She's perplexed at Kanon's lack of reaction, who should be happy that he'll no longer become furniture. Beatrice asks if he has any regrets, to which Kanon has none; he is furniture, after all. She then teases him, thinking it entertaining to sacrifice Shannon after she'd already reached true love with George. Kanon calls her out for it, and Beatrice asks him to kneel; if he gets down and kisses her shoes, then she'll reconsider sacrificing Shannon. He reluctantly does this as Beatrice cackles wildly. Meanwhile, Gohda is enraged that he can't have the honor of bringing dinner to Beatrice; Genji says that her rank is the same as Kinzo's and requires the same special treatment. Shannon hears this from outside the kitchen as Kanon appears. He blames Shannon, saying that if she hadn't fallen in love with George, they could've celebrated the coming of the Golden Land together to be reborn as humans. Shannon brings dinner to Beatrice, and she mentions how she only got Shannon and George together because she wanted to see them fall apart later on. Unfortunately for her, Shannon's caught on to Beatrice's devious intentions and decides to resist her, proclaiming that she'll control her own fate. Beatrice laughs as she leaves, planning to kill both her and George. The rest of the family is gathered at the dinner table, ready to enjoy a delicious meal by Gohda. Kyrie asks if the guest will be joining them, to which Gohda denies it; she's eating dinner in the VIP room. Upon clarification, the family learns that the guest is Beatrice. Everyone thinks it's a joke; the siblings think Beatrice was called there by Krauss or is a mistress of Kinzo's, who wants to claim part of the inheritance. As the adults argue over Beatrice, Natsuhi sends Jessica and the cousins to go to the guesthouse; Nanjo goes with them. Battler asks Nanjo if Kinzo really had a mistress; while he's never seen her, Kinzo's told him how he used to be acquainted with a woman like that. However, Beatrice is long since dead, and Battler then asks if she had a child; Nanjo denies that, and references Kinzo's constant research to revive Beatrice. Battler thinks the Beatrice on the island has come for revenge, and hardly believes she could be a real witch; Maria tells everyone that she's a real witch and will show impossible magic. Later that night, George proposes to Shannon, asking her to give him an answer by the next day; she accepts immediately, putting the ring on. The two of them hug as Kanon watches them. At the chapel, the siblings are gathered to meet Beatrice in person, with her commenting on Kyrie's use of the Devil's Proof failing her. With Kyrie's surrender, everyone has acknowledged Beatrice as a witch. Teaser Battler narrates the preview, finding himself transported to some strange world. Whatever it is, he refuses to admit that a witch did it. He says he'll fight to the very end and challenges Beatrice, but gets confused after being told to wait until after Beatrice goes to the bathroom. Battler gives her three minutes, but then learns that after her bathroom break it's tea time, and then nap time. He thinks Beatrice is trying to act like a deadbeat and then sees her watching TV with Maria. Battler says the next episode title and then laughs to himself while watching Takechanman. Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, an early queen move is where a player moves their queen (a very valuable piece) as early as the second move. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode